


Do NOT touch what belongs to Riku

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dom Riku, M/M, Mpreg, Neko Riku, Sub Sora, Wonderland, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: With a simple task of heading to Wonderland having ended up with a bit of a surprise ending, Riku finds himself changing in slight yet physical ways. Two of which being the silverish cat ears and tail he now possessed as well as a new territorial desire when it came to Sora.Why is it so hard for others to learn not to touch what belongs to him?Mainly to not touch Sora!





	1. Tricks in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverheartlugia2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheartlugia2000/gifts).



“Where are you going?”

“You won’t be gone long, will you?”

 

Riku groaned, aware he was dozing in the cockpit of the borrowed Gummi Ship, the voice echoing in his head from the conversation he had just that morning; it always troubled Riku to have to leave Sora back at the tower, ever since the mark of Mastery exam he had been worried to leave Sora behind for any reason. Riku was reasonable when it came to the fear, he under stood fully that Sora was safe and sound in the physical world, awake and still fighting despite having lost a great deal of power. The thought though of being away brought the anxiety back to Riku of what would happen if Sora was in danger and he wasn’t there in time- what if Sora needed him and fell once more into the realm of sleep.

What if Sora needed him…

Bringing a hand through his hair Riku sighed, rubbing his temples and arching his back to shift the muscles back in place; with the surge in Organization and darkness activity he was unable to simply use the corridors as he had once done before, having to resort in using the gummi ship. Riku couldn’t hazard a guess as to why Sora preferred the ship, even with the routes open it took so much longer to get to the various worlds- though, if Riku were honest with himself he would say that he was a bit relieved that Sora kept away from the corridors of darkness. 

He had already lost Sora once to the darkness, he vowed to never let Sora stray into it again. 

Eying the map with annoyance Riku checked upon the various star maps and gates, mentally checking off each pathway as he passed, checking to see if there were any shadows visible. Sitting back down Riku released his held breath, replaying the mission briefing he had been given; head to Wonderland, make a scan of the queen’s sceptre and get back to the tower as soon and as safely as he could. And of course, the never ending task of ‘don’t get caught’. Riku understood thoroughly as to the importance of getting the scanning of the scepter, even understood the severity of her majesty's temper, he had just wished the king had gone himself rather than sending him. If there was one world that made Riku nearly instantly uneasy it was the topsy turvy world of Wonderland. Riku preferred structure, preferred worlds that followed by the rules of acceptable nature rather than whatever goes. The world of cards and insanity simply was too loose and disorienting for Riku to enjoy. Sora on the other hand loved the topsy turvy world, sky blue eyes always lighting up with delight when given the chance to go. Had Sora not been healing from a particularly nasty burn to his back Riku would have tried to talk to the king about sending Sora out, realizing that the brunette could not be bound to the tower forever, no matter how much Riku and the others wished for it to be so.

Black gloves slipped on easily, Riku’s eyes narrowing when the checker patterned world began to come into focus, the world itself a sickly pink and green mess that only got worse as the Gummi ship began to descend down into a field that Riku knew the rabbit’s hole to be.

Riku merely prayed that the courts were not being held that afternoon, gods above only knew how much he despised sneaking about in the court gardens. A painful reminder of how he had once tricked the queen in taking Sora to ‘court’ whilst he himself kidnapped the blonde haired girl named Alice.

 

Slipping through the rabbit hole Riku summoned his keyblade with a flourish of his hand, waiting patiently for his feet to touch the floor. He could swear that each time he went down the rabbit hole it took longer to reach the bottom, perhaps a sign that he was losing his wits each time he was forced to visit the dreadful world he despised so. Much to Riku’s relief however he looked about the old fashioned sitting room he landed in for heartless, thankful to see non taking form. The cheery pink wallpaper had faded some since the last time he visited, the armchair and rocking chair resting near the fireplace appearing scuffed up and dirtied from the old ashes having been carelessly cleaned out whilst the pictures upon the walls hung covered with a fine layer of dust and cobwebs. Riku pondered if the white rabbit had been neglecting his house, wondering even more if the rabbit was still alive or if the queen had gotten to him at long last.  
Turning Riku began to make his way towards the larger room at the end of the hall, knowing he would find the rabbit’s bedroom, and there a small bottle of elixir for him to drink. After all, Riku was much too large in his current form to fit through the crack in the wall that lead to the Lotus Gardens and Queens castle, he would need to shrink down to the size of a mouse in order to fit. Inside the rabbit’s bedroom Riku blinked at seeing the disarray of clothing and books about the room, the bed’s blankets all but in a twist whilst the pillows laid on the floor. Looking to the small doorway at the furthest wall Riku spied the doorknob, still fast asleep without a mark on his polished gold handle.

Odd.

Grabbing the bottle from the white silver framed table Riku read the label briefly to double check before using the tip of his thumb to uncap the cork, the scent of sugar and cream emitting thickly from the bottle, causing Riku to grimace. With a quick inhale of breath Riku threw his head back and took a large swig from the small, white glass bottle, nearly gagging as the syrup like substance poured over his tongue and down his throat, leaving him with only a few seconds to place the bottle back onto the table. The feeling of shrinking causing Riku’s head to spin, the room appearing to grow bigger whilst he and his clothing shrank to that of a mouse. Riku felt his eyes sight waver for a moment, the pounding in his head starting up as it was apt to do when he shrunk; with a shaky foot step Riku began to make the ‘long’ walk to the crack by the rabbit’s bed, summoning his keyblade once more before slipping through to the outside, the bright light of the sun beaming into Riku’s sensitive eyes, earning a rather foul curse from the silver haired wielder whilst he fought to get his bearings. 

Stepping out into the personal garden of the white rabbit, Riku could hear the loud shrieking from the Queen of Hearts echoing from across the vast expanse of fields, seeing the far off hedges that marked where the mazes and court gardens were held. If the Queen’s voice was anything to go by, Riku could guess that the large woman was outside in her courts, most likely beheading another citizen or simply shrieking over the injustices of her life. The thought forced Riku to roll his eyes. If her being out in the gardens was the case then he would prefer to wait until she returned to her castle, knowing that it would be much easier to sneak in and make a copy of her scepter without the risk that the gardens unfortunately gave. Which meant, the only place for him to go was to the Lotus Forest, the forest like garden just close enough to the castle that he could bide his time and plan out how exactly he would get the scepter from the queen’s grubby hands. Gritting his teeth Riku began the trek to the Lotus Forest, he could sense the presence of heartless in the shadows that clung to the forest floor, could hear their skimpering and twitching about.

‘At least I won’t be bored.’ Riku allowed the light of the sun to gleam off his keyblade, already stepping into the forest to attract the heartless, at the very least he would have something to do while he waited for the Queen to finish her court sessions in the gardens. With a burst of speed Riku struck at the low level shadows that began to melt up from the ground, their bodies slow to form, their bodies cut down before many could even take forms, small pink and red hearts vanishing in puffs of smoke as they were destroyed. Riku’s blade swung and hacked with ease, with each shadow being cut down more heartless took their place, red and blue caps appearing only to shoot weak spells before they too were demolished, their echoey cries short lived in the Lotus Forest, a far off chuckle sounding from among the overgrown lilly pads and mushroom. The chuckle sounded masculine, far too soft and restrained to be belonging to the flowers or even the Mad Hatter that roamed the Lotus Forest in his ramblings of madness, no, this chuckle belonged to the only other intelligent citizen of WonderLand, and Riku was not going to allow the pesky striped cat to get in his way! 

“For someone who’s been asleep for so long, you are still so grumpy. Close your eyes and relax, time isn’t moving anywhere.” The deep purr of the Cheshire Cat’s voice echoed in the small clearing that Riku had escaped to, the silver haired wielder collapsing on top of a mushroom to give himself a break, his keyblade vanishing whilst he wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead.

“Go away, cat!” Riku snarled, leaning forward, his elbows digging into his thighs; Riku wondered for a moment how Sora could deal with the cat so many times and still gush about how soft and funny the cat was. Leave it to Sora to be able to find the joy in everything, annoying cats included.

“My, my, we still have that temper.” The Cheshire’s eyes blinked slowly into existence just a few feet in front of Riku, appearing from the tall grass, impossibly white teeth beginning to glow. “Silver is so cold, and brown so sweet. If only the boy would come to play more often, you are simply no fun.”

“Well excuse me for not being Sora.” Riku snapped, summoning the keyblade to his hand, holding it up to point at the smiling face of the cat. “I don’t have time to play with you, leave me alone you pest.” 

The cat’s eyes simply rolled around, the smile still there, if not just a fraction wider, in time fading as well as the cat’s eyes, it’s chuckle echoing, the cat’s words seeming to come from behind the wielder. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll play a game later, when you are not so grumpy.”

Turning around, nearly slipping off from the mushroom top Riku looked about,he could no longer see any of the cat, nor hear it, as if the Cheshire had not been there in the first place. Oh Riku knew not to start thinking that way, he knew that the cat had been there, and what ever the cat was planning for later, he did not plan on sticking around to play. The sooner he had the copy of the scepter the sooner he could return to the tower and check up on Sora, already feeling the silent frustration bubbling up inside of himself at being so far away from Sora, wishing he could have brought Sora with him. In an ideal world Riku would have Sora close to him always, like a locket around his throat or a beat in his heart to remind Riku of who he had waiting for him. Scraping the tip of his keyblade into the ground Riku listened patiently, finding that after long last, after nearly an hour of her screeching the Queen of Hearts had finally grown silent and her gavel no longer being heard smashing down upon the wooden ledge. 

Getting down from the mushroom Riku ran a gloved hand through his silver locks. It would be a good mile walk to the castle, and with the sky beginning to darken and the sounds of the inhabitants of the forest beginning to be heard he found that the time for waiting was over. With that thought in mind he began to slip through the shadows of the Lotus Forest, the thought of Sora back at the tower encouraging him to make the maze like trek. 

 

Slipping in through the servants entrance Riku stopped, he could practically hear Sora within his heart telling him to calm down, to stay focus rather than to think of him. It caused Riku to yearn for the other more. Sora was always the voice within Riku’s heart to urge him on, even now, worlds apart and sneaking through the castle of the Queen, Riku could still feel Sora calming him. 

Ducking behind a suit of armor Riku held his breath, the long and narrow stone hallways were watched over by semi dozing cards, their beady eyes gazing down the hall where Riku hid before closing at seeing no evidence of there being someone in the shadows. Riku used the suits of armors to his advantage as he slipped in and out of their shadows, striking the card with a blow to the head to stagger it before placing the card of a man up against the wall. With trial and error Riku had to rely on the pattern of shadows and quick blows to make his way through the castle, each chamber he entered filled to the brim with white roses dripping with red paint, and heart themed decor, ranging from stained glass to the very tapestries that hung on the walls, portraits of the queen throughout her life strewn about as if to remind the very card soldiers to whom they belonged to. Taking the last hallway he found that wrapped around the side of the castle throne room Riku began to creep, aware of loud snoring coming from the very last closed chamber door. Casting a silent spell over himself Rik headed for the last chamber door, making note of the distinct lack of card men about, in fact, he could not see a single guard within the hallway, a fact Riku found odd considering the large emblazoned heart on the chamber door meant that it belonged to the Queen. 

There was something...off about the door, it opened easily enough, and silently enough, and yet the moment Riku passed through he felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling the chilly air bringing gooseflesh to his skin. The Queen’s chamber was cluttered with dripping roses and tapestries much like the rest of the castle, along with stuffed animals holding large hearts and various trinkets that hung from the walls, spells of protection and spells for love scribbled on parchment and left about the room. Upon the wall by the large four poster bed were ‘Wanted’ posters, many being citizens Riku had never seen, and two belonging to those he knew. The one for Alice did not surprise Riku, after all, the Queen of Hearts made no secret of her anger for the girl whilst the one for Sora caught Riku’s attention. The poster for Sora was printed on tanned parchment paper, the brunette's smiling face sketched out elegantly with black ink, shaded artistically for his hair and skin whilst blue ink had been used for his eyes. The poster was at the very least two years old...and Riku wanted it! 

Whispering a sleep spell Riku used the moments of flexibility the spell offered in order to snag the Wanted sign,rolling it up carefully before slipping it under his vest, his attention turning to the Queen’s bed where he found the Queen still sound asleep, and the scepter in her grubby hands. Reaching into his jeans pocket Riku pulled out the enchanted cloth that Master Yensid had given him, the cloth felt no different than a simple handkerchief, nor did it appear any different, a simple white cloth with white threaded etchings. Kneeling by the side of the Queen’s bed Riku reached out for the scepter, the red heart carved out of wood felt cool to the touch, and something Riku could not quite describe as he held it, wiggling it from the Queen’s grasp, wrapping it up with the cloth. Master Yensid had warned Riku that the copying of magic would take several moments, and from the look of the Queen’s sleeping face, he had plenty to spare. The clothes white fabric began to turn a pinkish gray by the time the transferring was complete, in which Riku found himself trying to slip the scepter back into the Queen’s grubby hand.

“Get back in there…” Riku hissed softly to himself, trying his best to physically curl the Queen’s fingers around the shaft of the scepter, aware almost a second too late of hazel eyes blinking open and an unearthly shriek popping his ears.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SCEPTER, BOY?!” The Queen of Heart’s screeched, swiping at Riku with the wide wooden heart, managing to hit Riku’s temple by a fraction. “GUARDS! OFF WITH HIS HEAD! OFF WITH HIS HEAD-”

“Not tonight Queenie,” Riku hissed, pocketing the cloth as he aimed yet another spell of sleep for the Queen, watching her eyelids beginning to droop, her screeches dying down as she slumped forward, falling from the bed with a bang, the sound of guards racing down the hallway being heard. Shaking his head with disgust Riku headed for the window across the chamber, the only one opened; with a quick thought to Sora, Riku hoisted himself up and out, feeling himself dropping quickly before the ability of gliding caught him, easing him down towards the castle steps as he thought of Sora, thought of the warm smile and gentle embraces that waited for him once he got to the castle. Stumbling at feeling his feet making quick impact with the stairs, Riku caught himself before he could topple over, bolting down the stairs at hearing the shouts from inside the castle, the guards up in arms and already searching for him. Riku had no other option, it would be too difficult to navigate the mazes in the dark, with only one other option available Riku headed back for the safety of the Lotus Forest, unaware of yellow eyes following him from the shadow.

The darkness of the forest was nearly impenetrable, the stars and moon light did not reach the forest floor, nor did his Fira spells last long as Riku wandered about the forest, putting as much space between him and the castle that he could. His feet ached and his muscles strained, several heartless tried to ambush him in the dark, each being swatted down before they could cause harm, it was only when Riku had to rest that he saw the eyes and wide smile beaming at him from within the dark, pink and magenta stripes soon filling in to make out the body of a cat.

“My, my, the queen was not so happy to see you, how rude of her.” The Cheshire laughed, pouncing forward, forcing Riku to take a step back so that he wouldn’t have the cat smashing into him. “Still so grumpy, even after being hit by her majesty’s scepter. Oooh, but I sense love in you. For a little brown mouse I see!”

Riku’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, vaguely beginning to wonder if the Cheshire Cat knew what he was talking about.

“You love him so much you wish to keep him by your side, after all, you fell asleep twice to get him, how romantic. And have a Wanted poster of him, how naughty.” The Cheshire cat laughed, his head rolling off his shoulders onto his paw. “The little brown mouse is loved by many, others will do quite nasty things to attain his love. I look forward to seeing what you do with the gift from me.”

At that Riku frowned, his brows furrowing. “Gift? You haven’t given me any gift-!” A flicker of pain licked at the back of Riku’s eyes from where the cat had lunged a paw and yet made no contact, the Cheshire cat vanishing slowly, ribbon by ribbon until Riku was alone, blinking his eyes quickly as the pain began to wane, finding that he could suddenly see quite well in the dark. He wondered though just what the cat had meant, and just what exactly he had done to him. Bringing up a hand Rku touched around his eyes, he didn’t feel different… perhaps the cat had done something useful.

Being able to see Riku made his way back towards the white rabbit’s cottage, noticing the lights in the windows were off and the gate he had opened earlier  
was closed. Slipping through the crack Riku made his way from Wonderland back into the sitting room, having taken a large swig from the glass bottle that sat on the table, waiting patiently for the growth serum to finish before heading for the entrance of the rabbit’s den, wanting to spend no more time in Wonderland than he absolutely had too. 

All Riku wanted to do when he got back to the tower was to hand the cloth over to the good fairies and climb into bed with Sora. Because only when the  
other was next to him did the world seem to make sense again after suffering a visit from WonderLand.

 

The night light was on in the darkened bedroom by the time Riku had finished giving off his report to Master Yensid and handed the fairies the cloth, Riku’s lower back ached and his ear itched. He was more than happy to see Sora laying on the bed, eyes blinking open slowly, a smile stretching on the brunette’s angelic lips. Somehow Riku could make out even more fine details of Sora in the dark, the way the brunette blushed and wiggled further into the bed, making room for the silver haired teen to slip in. As predicted once he stripped down and placed the poster on the night stand, warm hands soon rested against Riku’s chest.

“You came back. How was Wonderland?”

Riku could smell the strawberry and cream body wash on Sora’s skin, could smell the subtle hint of vanilla in his hair, without a thought Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s lips, a rumble like noise escaping him. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Caught off guard by the odd noise Sora nodded, giving Riku a kiss back.

“Okay ‘ku. Good night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Laying tucked up underneath the thin sheets and heavy quilt Sora kept his arms firmly wrapped around the silver haired wielder; even fast asleep Sora was a cuddler, liking to be as close to Riku as physically possible. Deep under sleep’s influence Sora’s face nuzzled against Riku’s chest, his hands holding something unusually soft and furry, the fine silver fur of the foreign appendage tickling the palms of Sora’s hands until the teen began to stir, sky blue eyes blinking awake slowly to find the cause of his disturbance. 

From the orangish yellow light creeping from underneath the curtains Sora was able to take in the sight of Riku still sleeping soundly before him, the silver haired wielder’s face relaxed, lips resting in a neutral line, giving Riku the appearance of being in a deep sleep, the only movement coming from the slightly twitching from under his eyelids; Sora’s chuckle was soft as he nuzzled his nose against Riku’s neck, inhaling the scent of the other before twitching his fingers, finding that the tickle never lessened. Withdrawing his arms from around the sleeping teen Sora inched back to get a better look, aware that something was off about his beloved, something the brunette simply couldn’t place with being so up close. Despite Riku’s grunt in his sleep at losing the warmth of Sora the brunette kept his distance, silently taking stock of the sleeping wielder before him. Riku’s skin was pale as he slept- something that was not new, however Riku’s hair was several inches longer, coming to rest at his shoulders, still choppy and silver; much to Sora’s surprise the brunnette inched back closer to Riku’s side, blue eyes wide at the sight of proportioned rectangular ears sitting on top of Riku’s head, the fur very much the same shade of his hair, resembling that of a cat’s. 

Where did they come from?

Curiously Sora reached out to touch the tip of one of the ears, growing still at the sudden twitch the triangle appendage gave before stilling, Riku never stirring otherwise as Sora began to trace his fingers down the soft furred sides, feeling out where furt met skin and hair, suddenly too enrapt to stop himself from giving the new ears a light scratching. Watching Riku for any signs of awakening Sora kept his scratches light, the brunette’s eyes widening with wonder at hearing the same soft rumbling noise that he had heard the night before, all too aware of what it reminded him of.

Purring!

Encouraged by the rusty noise that Sora was unused to hearing from his boyfriend- though the situation itself was new and unusual- Sora began to slip his fingers down from the furred ear through Riku’s hair, allowing the tips of his fingers to stroke down to Riku’s neck, where Sora was able to rest his fingers against where the purring was felt, the light vibrations brought forth a chuckle from Sora at the ticklish sensation. Adjusting to sit on his heels Sora gazed over behind Riku, remembering once more the ticklish sensation that had awoken him, the sight of a sleek yet furry tail answering Sora’s unasked question. Much like Riku’s ears the tail was white furred with whisps of gray marking the fur in stripes that were nearly blended in completely, caught only by Sora’s well trained eyes as the brunette leant closer to examine, aware that at his touch the tail twitched. Growing bold Sora’s smile widened, his fingers leaving the tail alone as he moved Riku to lay flat on his back, the only stirring caused by the tail shifting and a light huff passing by Riku’s lips. With ease Sora moved to straddle Riku’s hips, his smile growing devilish as he brought his fingers up under the sleeping wielder’s chin, fingers soon scratching and rubbing in order to elicit yet another purr from him. The purr being much louder and harder than it was when only Riku’s ears were scratched. Unable to suppress his chuckle Sora slowly stretched himself out to lay upon Riku’s chest, amazed that Riku had yet to awaken as he made himself comfortable, fingers never ceasing in their scratching. 

With the gentle purring continued Sora finally gave way to his thoughts, first pondering just what could have happened to his normally very human boyfriend between the short time of him crawling into bed and that morning, the only thought remotely making sense to the brunette was something must have happened in WonderLand. Though it gave way to what exactly could have happened? Riku was far different when it came to himself, Riku didn’t chase after strange animals or touch foreign plants, never ate or drank anything he didn’t know what they did- could the Cheshire cat have done it? 

Sora wouldn’t put it past the feline, after all, just because they were on relatively good terms- as one could be when dealing with the trickster feline- it did not mean Riku and him were. In fact, playing a practical joke on Riku sounded like something the Cheshire would do, if only to make the silver haired wielder go back and deal with yet another encounter with WonderLand. Had Sora been able to tag along yesterday he wondered if Riiku would have still been in this predicament, a smile tugging on Sora’s lips once more at the purring deepening, ice blue eyes blinking open slowly. 

Riku’s purring was cut short as Sora’s fingers stopped their teasing, the silver haired teen’s eyes blinking owlishly, slow as the clutches of sleep still fought to hold him before Riku’s eyes finally glanced in Sora’s direction, a brow raised at finding Sora laying upon his chest with one arm stretched out, hand laying against the flesh of his throat.

“Sora…?”

“Good morning Riku.” Sora whispered, scooting up closer to nuzzle the tip of his nose against his boyfriend’s, slowly moving up to press a loving kiss against Riku’s lips, hands moving to rest against his chest. “Did you sleep well?”

Riku’s brows furrowed as he fought to understand what Sora was asking, having been too focused on watching the other to realize Sora had asked before it had been too late and the brunette was forced to ask again. Frowning Riku reached up to scratch where his human ear should have been, a panicked light coming to his eyes before Sora could take his wrist, bringing Riku’s hand to his new appendage, icey blue eyes narrowing, his forehead hitting Sora’s hard as the silver haired teen suddenly sat up, cursing loudly. 

“That fucking cat, what has he done to me this time?! I swear i’m going to skin him!”

Rubbing his forehead Sora took hold of Riku’s hands as the other tried to tug on his own ears, hissing at the pain he had felt, Sora careful in holding them forward, keeping the hands to his chest. “Hey, Riku, no, we do not skin friends-”

“Your friend.”

“We do not skin sentient beings.” Sora reprimanded eyes rolling at Riku’s sudden lash of anger, the hands growing slack in his hold. “You know, the ears suit you. Oh come on, don’t you growl at me, i’m trying to make you feel better.”

“That damned cat said he had given me a gift, so tell me, what does he think he accomplished by doing this?!” Riku growled, lashing his tail for emphasis, eyes suddenly wide at realizing that he did in fact have a tail, a tail that curled on it’s own after the anger was replaced with confusion, his eyes moving to Sora, wide in silent pleading unusual for the other, Sora’s hands soon found taking hold of Riku’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing over his cheek bones. “Sora. How long have you been awake for?”

“Not too long, maybe half an hour at the most,” Sora merely hummed, fingers inching back up to entangle in Riku’s hair, scratching once more at the base of Riku’s ears, a growl mixed in with the purring. 

“Stop that! I am not a cat!”

“Says the one purring and swishing his tail.” Sora snarked, continuing the gentle strokes of his fingers, watching as the fire died from Riku’s eyes, replaced with barely withheld pleasure, Riku’s ears twitching as his tail continuing to curl and swish before going limp. “What if we bring you back to WonderLand? I’m sure if i go with you the Cheshire cat would be more than happy to listen to what you have to say.”

The thought of Sora being anywhere near the Cheshire Cat had Riku’s ears automatically flattening as if on instinct, Riku’s own nose curling as a hiss of disapproval tore through his purring. He couldn’t fully explain it, but Riku did  _ not  _ want Sora anywhere near that blasted feline, he did not approve of Sora even leaving their room if he had it his way. Pressing in close Riku tugged Sora in for a kiss, lips slipping, molding against lips heatedly as Riku’s hands kept tight hold on the brunettes shoulders, afraid if he let the other go Sora would vanish, Sora would leave him!  He refused to let that happen. 

Relief began to wash over Riku as Sora slowly began to respond to the heated kiss, frozen lips beginning to press and slide back, a tongue sweeter than any sugar slipping past Sora’s lips in order to brush against Riku’s, a purr of approval vibrating from Riku’s throat. Nipping at Sora’s bottom lip hard with newly sharpened eye teeth Riku suckled the trapped flesh, ears twitching at the sound of Sora’s muffled moan,the tip of his tail twitching in pride that it was him, and him alone that could make sora whimper and moan. No one else could see Sora this way,Riku would strike any down who dared to disturb their time together, after all, there was so much time to make up for, and secretly Riku hoped that Sora craved and needed him just as he did for the other. 

Sora pulled back only after Riku had released his biting of the bottom lip, the brunette wielder’s bubble gum pink tongue darting past the seam of his lips to lick away a bead of blood, the narrowing of Sora’s eyes and the pouting of his lips alerting Riku to his annoyance of being used as a chew toy. “I do think we should have Master Yensid look at you, what if you need to reverse the spell before you turn into an actual cat?”

A brow arched at the question, Riku’s amusement made clear by the swishing of his tail as he leant closer, breath warm against Sora’s cheek, a hand coming up to stroke through Sora’s unruly chocolate locks, giving one spike a soft tug. “I will speak to Master Yensid in a bit, I was gone all day yesterday, and now? Now I just want to take a chance to look at you. If i haven’t turned into a cat as of yet, then I think i’m fine for a little bit longer Sora.”  

The look Sora shot Riku told the other clearly that Sora was not amused, however, Sora allowed himself to relax, moving back just enough to slip off the over sized night shirt he wore- one of Riku’s old ones- to reveal tan skin smooth and blemish free, his body curved by natural petiteness and where slight muscle had form. Leaning forward Sora braced himself for Riku to examine his back, feeling Riku’s hands hold his shoulders as he peered over one, the silver haired teen’s breath hitching at the sight of the remaining burn, an ugly reddish pink splashed across Sora’s shoulder blades, though having faded considerably since the first few Cure’s and salves. A shiver was noticeably felt and seen as Riku trailed a finger down the edge of the blemished skin, following the curve of Sora’s spine down his lower back, fingers stopping at the band of the blue shorts Sora wore; before Riku could slip his hand further Sora wiggled away, cheeks dusted pink and eyes narrowed. 

“I’m not burnt down there-”

“It’s always best to have a second pair of eyes check,” Riku teased, his voice dropping an octave as his fingers brushed back up, stopping just mid center of the blemished patch. “Who healed you? Surely you couldn’t reach back to get this burn.”

“Oh! It was Ax- I mean, Lea!” Sora perked up, correcting himself of the former nobody’s name, eyes softening at the growl heard from his partner, Riku’s ears flattening with disapproval. “What’s wrong? I know it’s a bit noticeable still, but he really is getting better with magic! In fact, he’s going to be healing it again today, it should be all gone by this evening.” 

At the mentioning of the former Nobody being the one to be healing Sora, to be so close to Sora yet again, Riku found the feeling of anger washing over him; to have someone other than him, in his mind, touching Sora, was  _ NOT  _ acceptable, especially when he himself could be the one to heal the brunette, to be the one Sora relied on. 

_ Axel will not be touching him again! _

“I can heal you.” Riku snarled before Sora could voice his concern, Riku’s eyes flashing with possessiveness the likes of Sora had yet to see, the icy blue hues giving way to gold as his pupils elongated, becoming very much like a feline’s. Wrapping his arms tightly around Sora’s shoulders Riku forced the other close to him, his chin digging into the crook of Sora’s neck as he took a deep inhale, smelling clearly Sora’s natural scent and the lingering scent of body wash and night sweat. Sora was  _ his,  _ and Riku would be damned before he allowed another person to touch what belonged to him! 

At the soft sound of pain Riku’s hands went slack, growing quickly aware that he had been digging his hands into Sora’s back, a look of panic washing over the silver haired wielder’s face as he moved back, the anger flooding from his mind. Riku forced himself to stay firm however, he was not going to let Axel or anyone else near Sora, not without supervision atleast. 

“I will be the one to heal you. My magic is just as strong as yours.” Riku huffed, leaning back in to nuzzle his nose against the side of Sora’s neck, the soft scent of the other calming him near instantly, his hands rubbing down Sora’s back when the brunette rested against him; Riku knew he was a possessive person. Always had been, even when he was a child the moment he had first laid eyes on Sora he knew he wanted to be the one to hold the other boy’s attention, to be the one to be whom Sora asked for; and it did nothing but grow the more time they spent together on their island, though it had once morphed into something cruel and misunderstood, had once been something Riku thought was jealousy or dare he say hatred for the other. But sitting so closely intertwined with the other, Sora’s chest pressing against his while the brunette’s chubby thighs wrapped around his waist, Riku wanted nothing more than to be Sora whole world. To keep Sora safe and satisfied.

Sora was his mate. 

The logical part of Riku’s mind knew that the title made sense despite it being something so primitive, while the newly feline esque part of his mind purred loudly that Sora was indeed his mate, something deep and primal shifting into place, completing Riku to the core each time he thought of the word. Purring without realizing it Riku mumbled out the spell for healing, feeling the familiar rush of energy emit from his palms and fingertips as he wiped his hands gently against Sora’s blemished back, hearing the soft intake of breath coming from his beloved. 

“Ri-Riku.” Nestled against him Sora felt the dull sting of the skin repairing itself, full relief felt as Riku’s hands slipped away from his back; Sora sighed as his shoulders rolled and his arms stretched, a smile resting on his lips. “Thank you, but really Riku, the practise would have been good for him. He and I have been making a lot of progress together, you should see what we have been working on-”

“You two have been training together? Alone?” Riku’s eyes narrowed, his hands balling into fists at his sides as he glared at the brunette, too many scenarios running through his head of what exactly their training could entail. Riku knew Sora held no feelings for the former nobody other than friendship, and yet, Riku couldn’t say the same for Axel. After all, who wouldn’t want Sora? The brunette was kind, sweet hearted and oh so beautiful. One would have to be blind and deaf not to notice the light that was Sora!

“He needed someone to train with and Master Yensid suggested I help him. Plus…” Sora’s eyes went down casted, his hands wringing in front of himself as a look of shame entered his eyes. “I think he see’s Roxas when he looks at me...i know it’s wrong, but i can’t take that away from him. Not again.” 

Growling Riku’s hand suddenly moved to Sora’s chin, with gentle strength Riku had him looking up, the shame still written clearly in Sora’s eyes as a growl tore through him. “You are  _ not _ Roxas. Now, get dressed, we are going to have a little chat with Master Yensid, and Axel is going to be finding a different teacher.”

Opening his mouth to protest Sora was silenced by the flattening of Riku’s ears and the sudden anger shining in Riku’s eyes. Closing his mouth Sora moved off from Riku’s lap and headed for the simple dresser that was supplied with the bedroom they shared, a drawer opened as Sora tugged on a simple  black shirt and red crop jacket, one that he had been fond of wearing since the passing of the Mastery exam. With his back turned Sora could still feel Riku’s gaze on him, and for once Sora did not talk as he dressed himself, a sudden sadness washing over him that he had made the keyblade master upset, the sudden thought coming to mind that perhaps Riku was upset of having him be around so much- but why was he so angry? Slipping on a pair of shorts and socks to match Sora felt the gaze on his back suddenly lessen, turning just in time to feel Riku’s arms wrap around him as  the taller of the two nestled his chin against Sora’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Sora. I just-”

“I can get a bit overwhelming. Plus, you must get worried, you know, what with being a master and all. I can understand not wanting to have to deal with someone like me. You have enough to worry about without worrying about me.” Sora spoke quickly, gazing down at the floor as he felt the arms tighten around him, a nip to his earlobe having him yelp. 

“Don’t you say that, don’t you ever say that Sora!” Interlocking his fingers against the front of Sora’s belly Riku growled, his head shaking as he felt Sora’s body tense, the brunette trying to wiggle from his grasp in vain. “I don’t care if i’m a keyblade master now, we all know you are the one who should hold the title. I don’t ever want you to say anything so stupid again, do you hear me Sora? You aren’t a nuisance or whatever you think of yourself, I love being around you, I would have you by my side every minute of the day if I could! I despise sharing you, Sora. I despise knowing that others get to look upon your light, for other’s to see you, for others to even think of stealing you away from me! You’re mine, Sora. Every part of me is screaming to lock you in this tower room, do you know how hard it is for me to resist doing that right now?” 

“I’m sorry.” Sora murmured, moving to face Riku when the wielder’s hands loosened to allow him movement, the brunette suddenly standing tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of Riku’s lips. “No one is going to steal me away, i’m your’s, Riku. I will always be your’s. Will having me stay in here with you for the rest of the day help make you feel more relaxed? I don’t mind. We haven’t had a real date day in a while.”

With a curt nod relief was visible on Riku’s features, the newly formed ears standing straight up as his tail curled around Sora’s hips. Murmuring his approval Riku kissed the brunette back before moving to dress himself, finding that much to his embarrassment that he had to cut a hole in the back of his jeans for his newly grown tail to slip through, the appendage causing the jeans to fit just a bit more snugly around his hips. A frown grew on Riku’s lips at the feeling of being encased in his clothing by the time he pulled on a light yellow sleeveless top, the craving to rip off his clothes almost too much to ignore as he adjusted the jeans for the last time before following Sora out of the small bedroom.

Taking the stairs always felt never ending to Riku; the stairs winding up nearly endlessly through multiple levels despite the tower appearing only two stories from outside. To Riku’s annoyance by the third landing he found Sora to be walking too far ahead, forcing him to bolt forward, arms wrapping around Sora once more to cling and bring the other back, refusing to let Sora walk more than one or two steps ahead, pulling Sora flush against him as they got to the large star outlined doors on the eight landing, the brunette knocking twice before the doors opened. 

Master Yensid’s chamber room stood out from all the others due to it’s sheer massive size, cases upon cases of books covered most of the walls, each case neatly organized with the various spell books. About the room were strewn candles that hovered in various stages of burning, some nearly burnt out whilst others burned brightly as if freshly lit on a new wik, the Master’s table resting in the center of the room in front of large bay windows that looked over the great domain of clouds and fields the aged Master watched over. Sat at his table said Master gazed up with sharp eyes for such a wrinkled face, the Master’s hand stroking through his graying beard as he motioned for Sora and Riku to step forward, looking none the concern at seeing Riku in such a state. 

“It appears that my hunch from last night has come true, you had a run in with the Cheshire Cat.” Not waiting for Riku to answer the Master arched a single brow at seeing how Riku’s arms wrapped around the brunette, keeping Sora pulled to his chest tightly in a show of territorial instinct. “Despite the Cheshire’s unwillingness to align himself with us, he continues to show his strength through his tricks as you call them. Amazing, to have such power as to alter parts of the body without causing chaos to the host, tell me Riku, are you in pain?”

“No. But that doesn’t mean I want them! Surely there is something you can do.”

“There is, however, I fear my meddling could cause greater change to your body, a fail safe I believe the Cheshire puts in all his magic to prevent undesirable tampering.” The master ignored Riku’s growling, gazing at the other closer in thought before speaking. “It may simply be a spell you will need to wait out. Should you find it uncomfortable there is always returning to the Cheshire in hopes of removal, though that seems unlikely given his  well known  _ track record. _ .”

Riku did not have to be told that the meaning behind the words were that he was shit out of luck until the spell either dissolved or ended by the Cheshire cat feeling generous, and there was no chance of that happening. Ears flattening Riku’s teeth were bared. “So you are saying I should just wait it out?”

“Precisely. Though you may feel yourself succumbing to animalistic instincts, it appears you are fully human minded. Whether you give way to instinct is up to you, though, if I may, it appears you are much more protective of Sora than you have been.”

Riku merely narrowed his eyes, sensing the Master was going to suggest them spending time apart incase Sora triggered some sort of instinct- Riku was not going to be standing for that. “He’s mine. He’s my mate, why shouldn’t i be protective?”

Master Yensid’s eyes widened a fraction at the animalistic word, saying nothing for a moment as he stroked his beard once more eyes coming to rest on Sora. “Sora, my boy, if I may, I must speak with Riku in private.”

“Oh!” Looking to Riku Sora watched the angry wielder release him of his hold, allowing Sora to slip from the room despite the brunette’s initial hesitance. 

“Well, Master Yensid, what did you wish to speak to me about without Sora?” Riku asked, stepping forward, his tail lashing with displeasure. 

“Riku, there is no doubt you are a naturally born alpha male, however, humans no longer rely on their secondary gender, I can’t help but feel that in this form you may be allowing that side to take charge.” Master Yensid spoke calmly, waving a hand before Riku could speak.”And though your natural born alpha view’s Sora as your mated omega, i can not sit by and watch you fall to instincts. We do not know all that the Cheshire’s magic has altered. A rut is a very dangerous time, Riku. One that can trigger intense bouts of anger and possessiveness as well as unforeseen outcomes. I must insist that you and Sora spend time apart. I was not going to suggest such a drastic measure, but seeing you behave in such a way as just now, it is clear to me your behaviour can and will turn to rutting soon. Surely you see that this is in the best interest of Sora.”

Eye’s narrowed Riku stared in disbelief, his lips forming a hard line as his ears twitched.     Rutting…

But that made no sense, he and Sora had been intimate before....

But not since the changes.

Eyes widening Riku felt his pulse race at the thought of what Master Yensid could be referring to. A sudden realization washing over him that the grand master wanted them separated for a possible outcome to be avoided. 

That was  _ not  _ going to happen.

With thoughts racing Riku schooled his emotions and went neutral face, nodding to show Master Yensid he had heard him.

“Of course, I will do what is best for Sora.”

“I know you will Riku.” 

 

 

Leaving Master Yensid’s chambers silently Riku headed back for the chamber room, finding Sora once more on the bed, the brunette’s body stretched out as a pillow kept him propped up, the shirt he wore having ridden up several inches to show off Sora’s lean belly, the dip of his navel just barely visible. Riku had not lied when he said he would do what was best for Sora, after all, he knew what Sora needed, knew what his  _ mate needed.  _

The silver haired wielder simply found it amusing it wasn’t until his body had been altered that he could see what he could do in order to keep Sora safe. 

Strolling over to the bed Riku purred loud enough to catch Sora’s attention, all but climbing onto the bed as Riku crawled over him, pressing his groin down to rub against Sora’s slowly, earning a unsuspected moan from the other. 

“We’re leaving, Sora. Pack only what you need.” 

“R-Riku?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so terrible for pushing this fic to the side, i do hope to start updating more often as well as my other fics.
> 
> Also for more Soriku sin feel free to find me on Patreon where i will be having some exclusive one shot smut stories posted ever so often.


End file.
